Developmental disabilities (e.g., autism spectrum disorder (ASD), Asperger's syndrome, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), etc.) and cognitive impairments (e.g., dementia, Alzheimer's disease, etc.) are prevalent in the United States and other countries. For example, approximately two percent (2%) of the United States population is diagnosed with autism spectrum disorder (ASD). According to the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-5), individuals having ASD display an array of symptoms that include ongoing social problems, difficulty communicating and interacting with others, repetitive and/or compulsive behaviors, limited interests or activities, and various symptoms that impede the individual's ability to function socially, at school, at work, or in other areas of life.
Other symptoms of individuals having ASD may include: distraction by sights, sounds and smells; confusion as a result of exposure to new or unusual events; delays in processing auditory or visual instruction; mood changes as a result of exposure to unusual events or mistakes; diminished ability to communicate under difficult circumstances, such as a traffic accident or encounter with law enforcement; and difficulty in predicting time of arrival or intersection of moving objects in free space. Symptoms that are similar and/or related to those described above may be found in individuals having other types of developmental disabilities and/or cognitive impairments.
Conventional vehicle navigation systems typically provide standard and/or default routes as well as standard and/or default commands to guide a driver of a vehicle from a current location to a destination location. Individuals having developmental disabilities or cognitive impairments may experience difficulty in comprehending, following, adhering to, and/or otherwise appropriately responding to the standard and/or default routes and commands of conventional vehicle navigation systems.